Quick Reputation
category:Windurst Questscategory:Bastok Questscategory:San d'Oria Questscategory:Questscategory:guides __TOC__ = Overview = Do you need Fame for a quest and need it quick? There are some easy, repeatable quests you can do to get your fame up. I am not listing all repeatable quests in an area, as some items are more of a pain to obtain than others. I am only listing quick and easy quests. NOTE: The descriptions here are not complete walkthroughs. They are meant to give you an overview of the quest. Please click the link to the quest for details. = All Areas = A Discerning Eye This is a repeatable quest that is started from any starting city plus Kahzam on the airship trip to Jeuno. It involves identifying a NPC that "dropped a package" and giving it to them. The package is a Key Item, so you can do this quest even when your inventory is full. It is a good quest to do if you are frequently riding the airship to Jeuno. You can also just ride the Airships all day repeating this quest. You actually make money on this quest, as the cost for the airship is 200 gil and you are rewarded 500 gil upon completion. If you don't pass customs when you get off the ship you can just restart the quest (when not in Jeuno) and either hop back on the ship you got off, or if you don't make it the next one. Note that you cannot start another Discerning Eye quest until you have finished the one you are on, success or failure. = Bastok = Minesweeper This requires that you turn in Zeruhn Soot obtained in Zeruhn Mines. Zeruhn Soot is difficult to get at times, even with Treasure Hunter. The biggest problem is that Zeruhn is not a very big zone, so there aren't many monsters around to drop it. The soot can also be purchased through the auction house, though it is rather pricy for such a low level item. This quest can be repeated without changing areas between. Gourmet Wild Onions, Treant Bulbs, and Sleepshrooms can be turned in for fame. This quest is useful if you have these items around the mog house taking up space. You must zone between each trade, making this quest a pain to repeat. I would suggest not using Wild Onions in this quest, as they can make a pretty penny at the Auction House. A Flash in the Pan This quest requires an easy to get item that many people throw away, Flint Stones. They are even cheap at the Auction House. The main difficulty with this quest is you have to wait 15 real life minutes before repeating. There is a similar quest in San d'Oria called Starting a Flame. Buckets of Gold Fish up five Rusty Buckets and trade it to Foss. Handy if you are a fisher. The Cold Light of Day Ahh, the infamous Bubbly Bernie. Kill him and turn in his clock. Best done with a Black Mage subjob for easy warp back to Bastok Markets. Not bad if you don't mind running. There are reports that this quest has been done as a money maker, though I do not suggest it. Quus, the pop item, can be purchased from Guild Merchants in Selbina, Windurst Port, and Aht Urghan Whitegate. Personally, I'd rather not do this quest, but I have heard many people say that this is a good way to raise fame. Stardust Trade Valkurm Sunsand to an NPC. The sand is easily obtained in Valkurm Dunes by clicking a ??? on the boat at (H-9) during a sandstorm. Zoning between trades is required. Fallen Comrades Give Silver Name Tags to an NPC. The name tags are rare, so only one can be held at a time. I listed this quest because you may as well turn it in after getting it in Palborough Mines farming for Kazham keys. I almost always come out of there with them. Silver Name Tags can also be purchased at the Auction House if you really want to. Groceries You can do this one if you like, but it requires you to run around a bunch. Take key item to Zeruhn Mines, warp back and trade a Meat Jerky to the mission starter. The jerky can be purchased at the nearby Bat's Lair Inn. The Siren's Tear Give a Siren's Tear to an NPC. The tear can only be obtained by clicking a ??? by the river just outside of Port Bastok at night time. You must not have any weapons or shields equipped, otherwise you will fail to obtain the tear. Only The Best This is your best bet to get fame in Bastok. It includes taking La Theine Cabbage, Boyahda Moss, or Millioncorn to a man in Selbina. It is repeatable without zoning and the Cabbage and Millioncorn are cheap from NPCs. You just need to fill up your inventory at one of the regional vendors that carry it. Aragoneu for Millioncorn, Zulkheim for cabbage. The moss, unfortunately, is not carried by an NPC. Millioncorn is also available in Aht Urghan Whitegate, Southern San d'Oria, and Tavnazian Safehold. La Theine Cabbage is also available in Southern San d'Oria and the Cooking Guild in Windurst Waters. It will take many trips to get high fame, but is best because your net spending is minimal. Only The Best also gives fame in San d'Oria, equal to the amount you get in Bastok. = San d'Oria = Fear of the Dark Pretty simple. Give 2 bat wings to Secodiand - Northern San d'Oria (F-6). Bat Wings can be farmed in nearby King Ranperre's Tomb or even Ronfaure at night time. The only thing that may make you want to stray away from this quest is that bat wings sell really well at the auction house. Then again, it is because of this quest. A Job For The Consortium This quest requires an Airship Pass, and is pretty simple. Talk to Portaure - Port San d'Oria (H-9), ride to Jeuno, talk to Yin Pocanakhu in Neptune's Spire in Lower Jeuno. Please note that if you are caught by customs, your airship pass can be revoked for a couple days. Attempt this quest at your own risk. <> Thick Shells This quest is good if you just came back from EXPing on Beetles. Trade Vounebariont - Port San d'Oria (I-10) five Beetle Shells. The Seamstress Bring the NPC three Sheepskins for a pair of gloves. Don't start the next quest if you want to repeat this one, as you will be unable to repeat this until you have finished the next. It may be a good idea to do this quest and then move on to Lizard Skins, as Sheepkins can be crafted into Sheep Leather at Leathercrafting level 1. Stacks of Sheep Leather can make a pretty penny. Lizard Skins This is a follow up to the one previously listed. Three Lizard Skins to Hanaa Punaa - Southern San d'Oria (D-8), and she gives Lizard Gloves back. Pretty simple. Helpful if you have an overabundance of lizard skins, like after EXPing in Valkurm. Just make sure you don't start the next quest, as this one will be unrepeatable until you finish it. Starting a Flame This is like the A Flash in the Pan quest in Bastok. Four Flint Stones to Legata - Southern San d'Oria (K-6). I have not done this quest myself, so I don't know, but I see no time or zoning restrictions reported. Flint Stones are easily obtained from killing worms in Ronfaure. The Merchant's Bidding Yet another "bring me items for a reward" quest. This time it's three Rabbit Hides. Kill bunnies in Ronfaure. Then Trade them to Parvipon - Southern San d'Oria (E-8). The Sweetest Things Kill a bunch of bees for Honey, give them to Raimbroy- Southern San d'Oria (F-8) five at a time. Result... fame. Only The Best This is your best bet to get fame in San d'Oria. It includes taking La Theine Cabbage, Boyahda Moss, or Millioncorn to a man in Selbina. It is repeatable without zoning and the Cabbage and Millioncorn are cheap from NPCs. You just need to fill up your inventory at one of the regional vendors that carry it. Aragoneu for Millioncorn, Zulkheim for cabbage. The moss, unfortunately, is not carried by an NPC. Millioncorn is also available in Aht Urghan Whitegate, Southern San d'Oria, and Tavnazian Safehold. La Theine Cabbage is also available in Southern San d'Oria and the Cooking Guild in Windurst Waters. It will take many trips to get high fame, but is best because your net spending is minimal. Only The Best also gives fame in Bastok, equal to the amount you get in San d'Oria. = Windurst = Mandragora-Mad Yoran-Oran seems to have a thing for mandies. He wants any and all Mandragora-related items. All items can be acquired from mandies all over the world. Cornette, Four-Leaf Mandragora Bud, Snobby Letter, Three-Leaf Mandragora Bud, and Yuhtunga Sulfur are the items that he wants. This quest is your best bet for windy fame. When Bastok is in 2nd or 1st in the Conquest, you can purchase Cornettes from Harmodios in Bastok Markets for 219 - 253 gil. You get 200 gil back for trading the Cornette, making it a very minimal loss. You can trade them one after the other, as zoning is not required. It is suggested that you have a friend or a mule send you the Cornettes, as traveling between Windy and Bastok multiple times can be a pain. It is said that it takes 200 cornettes for max Windy fame. I cannot attest to this, as I have not kept track of how many cornettes I have traded. The Postman Always K.O.s Twice This is similar to the aforementioned Mandragora-Mad quest, except this person is studying bunnies. Kill bunnies in Sarutabaruta and Kolshushu for Rare/Ex items. I do not suggest this quest, as it can be a pain. Creepy Crawlies This NPC wants three Silk Threads or three Crawler Calculi. This can be tied in with farming Silk Threads for profit. Don't give the Silk to the NPC, sell that for money. Just give her the Calculi. Gil + Fame = Happy! Paying Lip Service I do not suggest this one, but do it if you like. An NPC wants Remi Shells or Beehive Chips. Remi shells are a difficult drop, and Bee chips can make you lots of money. Only do this if you are crazy or made of money. Twinstone Bonding Kill Hill Lizards in Meriphataud Mountains for Twinstone Earrings. Trade to Gioh Ajihri for a Wrapped Bow on first trade, 900 gil on all other trades. I have not done this quest, I am unsure of the droprate of the earring. Earrings are not Rare, so fill your inventory. Keep an earring or two for yourself if you like, can be use useful in the Garuda fight. Something Fishy Tokaka will pay you 70 gil for each Bastore Sardine you bring her. Zoning between trades is required. Bastore Sardines can be purchased beside her at the Fishing Guild. A Crisis in the Making This requires running to Giddeus and back. Not suggested, but you might as well do it if you are out there farming Yagudo Necklaces for Norg Fame. A Feather In One's Cap Baren-Moren wants three Giant Bird Feathers. Tie this in with farming for Cockatrice Meat. Another Gil + Fame = Happy! Then again, the Giant Bird Feathers can make some nice money, too. Up to you. In a Pickle I am listing this quest to steer you away from it. At first glance, it appears to be easy and straightfoward. Just give the NPC a Smooth Stone. Not quite that easy. It can take multiple attempts for her to accept the stone as she is picky. It might not be so bad if the stone she wanted wasn't Rare, then you could hold many and keep trading. Again, do not do this quest as a repeatable to build up fame. If you do it and end up crying, you only have yourself to blame. Teacher's Pet This is only listed because it may be a help to do when leveling a lowbie job. He wants a Bird Feather and a Two-Leaf Mandragora Bud. The mandy bud is Rare, so you can only hold one at a time. = Norg / Tenshodo = Mihgo's Amigo Otherwise known as "Farming Yag necklaces for Norg fame." Yeah, go kill bunches and bunches of bird people out in Giddeus for Yag Necklaces. Trade four at a time to Nanaa Mihgo for Norg fame. Zoning not required. Best to go BLM30/THF15+ or THF34/BLM17+ for Treasure Hunter and the ability to Warp back to Windy. Contrary to popular belief, training and AoE nuking is not best. You will get more necklaces per yag if you kill them individually. This and Shady Business are highly recommended. Shady Business Same idea as Mihgo's Amigo, but its Worms instead of Yagudo and Zinc Ore instead of neckalces. Give them to Talib four at a time. Note that there is a pre-quest where you have to give him one ore, then he will start taking four at a time. This and Mihgo's Amigo are highly recommended. A Job For The Consortium This quest requires an Airship Pass, and is pretty simple. Talk to Portaure - Port San d'Oria (H-9), ride to Jeuno, talk to Yin Pocanakhu in Neptune's Spire in Lower Jeuno. Please note that if you are caught by customs, your airship pass can be revoked for a couple days. Attempt this quest at your own risk. That's pretty much it for repeatable Norg quests. I also recommend that you do the Samurai Flag Quest and all Ninjutsu Scroll quests in Norg. = Jeuno = Jeuno does not generally require building, as Jeuno fame is linked to Starting City fame. I will list one anyway. Community Service This is a repeatable quest, but can only be done by one person per server per Vana'diel day. It's a fun little distraction that includes walking up and down Lower Jeuno lighting lamps at night. It can be activated at 18:00. # Talk to Zauko - Lower Jeuno (I-6) between 18:00 and 1:00 # Zauko needs you to light all the lamps before 1:00. # There are 12 lamps along the entire length of Lower Jeuno. # Click on each one to light it, then return to Zauko after you've lit all twelve The Goblin Tailor, Gobbiebag, Artifact Armor, Bard Flag Quest, and Beastmaster Flag Quest also give Jeuno fame. = Rabao / Selbina = Only The Best This is your best bet to get fame in Selbina, Bastok, & San d'Oria. It includes taking La Theine Cabbage, Boyahda Moss, or Millioncorn to Melyon - Selbina(I-9). It is repeatable without zoning and the Cabbage and Millioncorn are cheap from NPCs. You just need to fill up your inventory at one of the regional vendors that carry it. The vendor is located in the country that controls the Aragoneu region for Millioncorn, and the Zulkheim region for cabbage. The moss, unfortunately, is not carried by an NPC. Millioncorn is also available in Aht Urghan Whitegate, Southern San d'Oria, and Tavnazian Safehold. La Theine Cabbage is also available in Southern San d'Oria and the Cooking Guild in Windurst Waters. An Explorer's Footsteps Otherwise known as the Selbina Clay quest. Also nets the map to the Crawler's Nest, after 15 successes. Like exploring Vana'diel? Then this is the quest for you. You run/teleport/chocobo/airship all around the world looking for Stone Monuments. Some of them are in hard to get to places. Others are in fun to get to places. You get fame and gil for each successful trip. The two hard ones can be avoided while still getting the map. The hard ones being Sauromugue Champaign (via Garlaige Citadel) and Batallia Downs (via Eldieme Necropolis). North Gustaberg's is via Dangruf Wadi, but is not difficult. Do the Drachenfall quest when going there, might as well.